A CMOS image sensor may include a photodiode and a MOS transistor within a unit pixel for sequentially detecting electrical signals of each unit pixel, implementing an image.
Among manufacturing processes of the CMOS image sensor, a method forming a microlens may be formed by patterning and then reflowing an organic photoresist for microlens. When the organic photoresist is patterned, it is preferable that a gapless microlens is formed by keeping a predetermined interval. However, when using an organic photoresist, a bridge phenomenon may occur where it is attached to the adjacent microlens in the reflow process.